Thomas and the spaceship
by Skrillexia
Summary: Summary: Percy runs out of water and Thomas helps him back to the sheds, but Percy sees something strange in the sky he automatically believes it's a spaceship, Thomas wants to prove the other engines wrong, but he ends up running out of water.


Thomas and the spaceship

**Summary**: Percy runs out of water and Thomas helps him back to the sheds, but Percy sees something strange in the sky he automatically believes it's a spaceship, the other engines think he's making it up, Thomas wants to prove them wrong will he prove them wrong?

**Note**: I'm using the CGI engines.

It was a foggy night on the island of Sodor, all the engines were heading back to Tidmouth sheds.

When they puffed into the sheds Thomas noticed Percy hadn't come back.

**Thomas**: Guys have you seen Percy?

**Gordon**: I haven't seen him Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Maybe you should go look for him.

**Thomas**: Hmm I dunno it's quite foggy.

**Angel**: We'll be fine Thomas, just think how scared Percy might be.

**Thomas**: Good point, he's out there and I'm here, you're right Angel let's go find him.

**Gordon**: Good luck Thomas.

Thomas smiled then he puffed out of the sheds.

He puffed along the main line it was very foggy, he looked around.

**Thomas**: Man this is creepy.

**Angel**: I agree but we need to find Percy.

Thomas knew Angel was right, he couldn't give up on his best friend.

**Thomas**: Percy!

**Angel**: Percy!

Patrick heard them.

**Patrick**: Percy listen.

Percy listened.

**Thomas**: *in the distance* Percy!

Percy was delighted.

**Percy**: Thomas I'm here!

Thomas puffed round the bend.

**Percy**: Oh Thomas am I glad to see you.

**Thomas**: I'm just happy that you're safe.

**Patrick**: We thought nobody was going to come for us.

**Thomas**: I got concerned when we all arrived at the sheds.

**Percy**: I've ran out of water.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Percy I'll push you to the water tower.

**Angel**: It's quite foggy so we'll need to puff carefully.

Thomas buffered up in front of Percy Angel coupled them up.

**Thomas**: Next stop the water tower.

And they set off.

As they puffed along Percy looked up at the night sky, he gasped there were flashing lights.

**Percy**: Thomas look it's a spaceship!

Thomas looked up at the sky, he couldn't see anything.

**Thomas**: I can't see anything Percy.

**Percy**: It was right there, it was a Spaceship.

**Thomas**: Are you sure Percy.

**Percy**: As sure as I'll ever be.

Now Thomas was excited.

Meanwhile at the sheds, the other engines were getting concerned.

**Henry**: Thomas should be back by now.

**Gordon**: He's probably finding Percy.

**Rebecca**: Maybe he's lost.

**Laura**: It wouldn't be the first time.

**Henry**: I agree, remember that time he got lost on Misty Island.

**Gordon**: Yes I do.

Then they heard 2 whistles in the distance.

**James**: It's Thomas and Percy.

**Toby**: They made it.

Thomas and Percy puffed into the sheds.

**Edward**: We're glad you're back Thomas.

**Charles**: We were getting worried.

**Thomas**: It wasn't easy but I did it.

**Percy**: And I saw a spaceship.

The other engines looked at Percy stunned.

**Gordon**: You what?

**Percy**: I saw a spaceship it had flashing lights.

Everyone laughed.

**James**: Percy your eyes must be playing tricks.

**Henry**: This reminds me of the time Percy thought he saw a real dragon.

**Percy**: Honest I did, I saw a spaceship.

Thomas was cross.

**Thomas**: I'll prove to you all that there is a spaceship.

**Toby**: Thomas is more puggled than Percy.

**James**: Good one Toby.

**Thomas**: I will prove it.

Then he puffed out of the sheds.

Thomas puffed carefully down the line.

**Thomas**: I'll prove there is a spaceship.

Then Angel spotted flashing lights ahead.

**Angel**: Look flashing lights.

**Thomas**: I bet that's Percy's spaceship, we did it.

Thomas raced towards the flashing lights.

But when he got closer it wasn't a spaceship, it was a group of workmen working on broken tracks and they used the lights to see.

**Angel**: Dammit, I thought it was the spaceship.

**Thomas**: Don't worry Angel we'll find it.

And Thomas puffed down the line.

Next they puffed onto the coastal track, they looked around.

**Angel**: I can't see anythin' yet.

Then Thomas saw a flashing light in the distance.

**Thomas**: Look there it is.

**Angel**: C'mon then let's go.

Thomas raced towards the flashing light.

But when he got closer it was Percy's spaceship it was a lighthouse.

**Thomas**: Dam I thought it was a spaceship.

**Angel**: Never mind let's keep searching.

And Thomas puffed down the line.

Thomas raced along the line.

**Thomas**: I will find Percy's spaceship.

Then there was trouble Thomas began to go slower and slower.

**Angel**: What's happening?

Then Thomas sputtered to a stop.

**Thomas**: Oh no I've ran out of water.

**Angel**: Now what?

Thomas didn't know.

At Tidmouth sheds, the engines were worried.

**Rebecca**: Where's Thomas?

**Gordon**: I don't know Rebecca, he should be back by now.

**Percy**: Now he's lost out there, not me.

**Edward**: I think someone should go and look for him.

**Gordon**: I'll go I'm faster so I'll find him quicker.

**Alex**: Be careful guys.

**Rebecca**: We will.

**Edward**: Good luck Gordon.

Gordon puffed out of the sheds.

Gordon puffed carefully but quickly through the foggy countryside.

**Rebecca**: This is creepy.

**Gordon**: We'll be ok.

Gordon blew his whistle, it echoed into the night.

Thomas heard Gordon's whistle, but he couldn't whistle back.

**Thomas**: I can hear Gordon.

**Angel**: We need to do something.

Thomas had an idea.

**Thomas**: Angel there's a torch in my cab get it for me.

**Angel**: Torch?

**Thomas**: Flash light.

**Angel**: Oh right, sorry Thomas.

Angel went into Thomas cab and got the torch.

**Angel**: Does it work?

**Thomas**: Well there's only one way to find out.

Thomas flashed the torch on and off hoping Gordon would see it.

Meanwhile Gordon was puffing down the line.

**Gordon**: I can't see him anywhere.

Then Rebecca spotted a flashing light in the distance.

**Rebecca**: Look Gordon a flashing light.

**Gordon**: That must be Thomas, c'mon let's follow it.

Gordon raced towards the flashing light.

Thomas continued to flash his torch.

**Angel**: Thomas look there's an engine lamp in the distance!

Thomas stopped flashing his torch.

Gordon stopped he couldn't see the light anymore.

**Gordon**: I can't see it anymore.

**Rebecca**: We won't be able to save him.

Thomas saw that Gordon had stopped.

**Angel**: Oh no he can't see us, Thomas keep flashing your torch.

Thomas flashed his torch again.

Gordon saw the flashing light.

**Gordon**: There's the light again.

Gordon followed the light.

Thomas was happy.

**Thomas**: Gordon's coming.

Gordon rounded the bend.

**Gordon**: Here you are Thomas, we were getting worried.

**Thomas**: I ran out of water.

**Gordon**: Oh dear, did you manage to find a spaceship?

**Thomas**: No, I've let Percy down.

**Rebecca**: You tried your best Thomas.

**Gordon**: I'm sure Percy will understand.

Thomas felt better.

**Thomas**: I'm sure he will understand.

**Angel**: Man it's cold.

**Gordon**: We'd better get you both back to the sheds.

Thomas smiled.

**Thomas**: Thanks Gordon.

Gordon puffed closer to Thomas, then Angel coupled them up.

**Gordon**: Next stop Tidmouth sheds.

And the 2 engines set off.

At last they arrived at the sheds.

**Alex**: Glad to see you guys.

**Charles**: We were getting concerned.

**Gordon**: It took us a while to find Thomas.

**Rebecca**: Then we saw a flashing light and we knew it was Thomas.

Thomas smiled then he sighed.

**Thomas**: Percy I couldn't find the spaceship.

**Gordon**: He tried his best.

**Percy**: Never mind Thomas you...

Then Percy looked up. He gasped.

**Percy**: Look there it is!

Everyone looked up, there was Percy's spaceship with flashing lights.

**James**: Wow.

**Edward**: That's Jeremy the plane.

Percy looked carefully Edward was right.

**Percy**: So Jeremy the plane was my Spaceship.

**Gordon**: It's easy to fall for Percy.

**Rebecca**: All planes have flashing lights on them.

**Percy**: I guess we'll have to call Jeremy, Jeremy the spaceship.

Everyone laughed.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
